I Still Believe
by BulletStrong
Summary: Catherine catches Sara making out with Grissom but he loves someone else? How will it end, Read and find out! Love R&R. Grillows.
1. I Still Believe

I Still Believe- HAYDEN PANETTIERE

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Some how I know I will find a way **_

_**To a brighter day in the sun**_

_**Somewhere I know that he waits for me **_

_**Someday soon he'll see I'm the one**_

_**I won't give up on this feeling **_

_**And nothing will keep me away**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Catherine sits in her house. She just saw Grissom and Sara practily making out in his office, She walked in on them.

'You should have seen their faces, priceless ' she thought.

She drove home in record time and changed into her PJ's , which were tight baby blue shorts and a white tight tanktop. The phone rang again... She knew it was Gil, but she didn't want to talk.

" I really need to get a boyfriend! " Catherine said to herself. That damn phone kept ringing over and over and over again. She was about to pick it up when the doorbell rang. She walked towards it and looked through the peep hole. It was him. She walked back to the couch and sat down staring at the door as it vibrated with his fist slamming aganist it on the other side.

" Catherine Please open the door! " He yelled

" I'm not going to tell anyone, if thats what your worried about? " She yelled back.

"It's not." He said. She could hear the sadness in his voice. She got up and opened the door.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

**_Cause I still believe in destiny _**

**_That you and I were meant to be_**

**_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above _**

**_Cause I still believe Believe in love_**

**_I know what's real cannot be denied Although it may hide for a while_**

**_With just one touch love can conquer fears _**

**_Turning all your tears into smiles_**

**_It's such a wondrous feeling _**

**_I know that my heart can't be wrong_**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

" Please? Listen to me? " He asked, no pleaded her.

She opened the door wider and moved out of the way to let him in. She leds him to the couch and they sit down. Catherine all the way to the left and Grissom all the way at the right, but he moves closer to her.  
He wants to hear her heartbeat not imagine what it sounds like.

" Catherine, What you saw... "

" Grissom I get it. You and Sara deserve each other. "

" But I dont want her. " He said looking straight at Catherine, " She caught me by total suprise and before I could push her away you came. I have to tell you the truth. "

" What is the truth, Gil? "

" I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with someone else. "

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

**_Cause I still believe in destiny _**

**_That you and I were meant to be_**

**_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above _**

**_Cause I still believe Believe in love_**

**_Love can make miracles _**

**_Change everything _**

**_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_**

**_Love is forever _**

**_When you fall _**

**_It's the greatest time of them all_**

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Who? " Catherine asked

" You. "

They both smiled and they kissed with the passion of many years.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

**_Cause I still believe in destiny _**

**_That you and I were meant to be _**

**_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above _**

**_Cause I still believe Believe in love_**

**_Yes I still believe _**

**_Believe in love _**

**_Still believe in love _**

**_I still believe Believe in love_**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**To Be Continued...**_

----------------------------------------------------  
love reviews! ;D


	2. Reality Came To Bite You On The Ass

**Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews.**  
----------------------------  
Gil was walking to the break room where he knows his team is waiting for assignments. Sara was siting across from Nick. On the left of Nick is Catherine and on her left is Warrick. Greg is pouring his 'special' coffee. 

" Nick and Sara. " He gave them a slip as they walked out. Sara gave him a knowing look combined with anger.

" Warrick and Greg. " They left so now it was just Catherine and himself.

" Cath, You ready? "

" More than ever. " She said smiling.

**-----Nick And Sara----------**

" No doubt that cause of death is blunt force trama. " David said pointing to the victim that was hit on the head 15 times with a baseball bat.  
" Thanks super dave. "

" No problem. " He waved the crew over. They loaded the body into the truck and drove off.

" Sara, Do you know whats up with Grissom and Catherine? " Nick asked once the truck was out of sight.

" He slept with her yesterday. "

" How do you know? " He asked not believing her.

" I followed him after work and he went to Catherine's . Never left. "

" Oh. " He frowned a frown that seemed would be permenant.

" Whats wrong? "

" Cath... Nothing. "

" Oh My God! "  
" What? " He said looking around franticly.

" Your in love with Catherine! "

" We were going out before." He looked at his feet, " It's nothing."

" What happen between you two? "

" I thought she was with Grissom so i broke it off. "

" Reality has come to bite you in the ass my friend." Sara stated the obvious, " Do you still love her? "

" More than ever. "

" I think i can help you get her back. "

" Really? "

" I get Grissom and you get Catherine. "

" I like that. " Nick said smiling again.

**---------- Catherine And Grissom-------**

" Ecklie is bound to find out about us. " Catherine said

" Unless we keep quiet. " Gil finished her sentence.

" I feel like Sara knows something she shouldn't . "

" Dont worry about her. We have a very strong relastionship, We will make it. " Grissom smiled as he told her this.

" Really ? "

" Of course. "

" I found what seems to be a thread. "

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Plan In Action!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Catherine was in the layout room by herself because Grissom got a call, and had to run an errand. She was looking at the crime scene photo's when she felt a presence. She looked at the door and there was Nick, aganist the door frame.

" Hey " He said friendly.

" Hey Nicky. " She said as she looked back to her photo's.

" I saw Grissom leave with Sara a few minutes and he told me to work with you. I guess he's working with Sara. "

" Oh, He left with Sara? "

" Yep " He paused and looked at her bend over to look at a photo, " Um, Cath, Would you like to get some coffee... with me? "

" Sure Nicky, let me put the evidence away? " She asked to see if he would wait a few minutes.

" Of course. " He pointed his finger over his shoulder towards the break room, " Meet me in the break room? "

" Sure "

-----------** Grissom and Sara **------------

Grissom got a call from Sara saying she needed help. She didnt even give him a chance to responds before she hung up.

" Hello? " No answer from anyone, all he heard was his own footsteps, " Hello? "

He smelled something so he turned around. There stood Sara.

" I have to tell you ! "

" Tell me what Sara? "

" Catherine slept with Nick. "

" No she didnt. "

" He told me very single detail. It was sort of disturbing. "

" NO! " Gil screamed.

" I'm sorry Grissom, but its true . I guess Catherine doesn't love you like i do. "

" I dont believe you! " Gil screamed louder.

" I can even show you that they are in a relationship. They are on a date right now, fighting over who loves each other more. Come I will show you. " She grabed his hand then let go and started for the door, " Are you coming? "

" Yes. "

**_MEANWHILE..._**

-------- **Catherine and Nick** -------

Catherine entered the break room. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

" You Ready ? " She asked.

" Um, I have to pick up my DNA results while we head out, OK? " He got a call from Sara saying Grissom was late so he had to stall.

" Sure. "

They headed to DNA. When they got there Greg was listing to something that was definitely rock. Greg didnt hear them come in so Nick ripped off his earphone's and screamed in his ear,

" My DNA Greg! "

Greg handed Nick a peice of paper,

" Thanks Greg. "

" Just doing my job. "

" Loudly " Catherine added.

" Hey, Catherine I didn't see you there."

" Get back to work greg. " Nick said smiling.

They left Greg to bust an eardrum on his own. When they got to the car Nick opened the door for her. Then he went to his side and put the keys in the ignition.

" Where are we going? " She asked while shifting to look at him and smiled a very big smile.

" It's a surprise. "

-------- **Grissom And Sara** --------

Sara was driving to the place Nick and herself agreed to meet. She turned the last corner. He had been quiet the whole trip.  
Sara spoted Nicks car.

' _This plan is going wonderful_ ' Sara thought.

Sara pulled grissom out of the car. She saw Nick. He was holding Catherine's hand and she wasn't pulling away then Nick leaned forward and kissed her on the lips very quick. Sara pointed her finger towards them and said,

" See? "

" I can't believe my eyes. " He looked down then at Sara, " I told her i loved her and she said it back. Then she goes and two- times me ! " He started tearing up.

" Come on. Lets go back to my apartment? " He nodded.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

------ **Catherine And Nick** ------

" I have a twin sister, you know ? " Catherine told Nick.

" How could this world get any more lucky? " He smiled

Catherine felt his hand make a tight embrace with hers. He looked at her and said ,

" You know that thing I told you about the babysitter... "

" Nick I won't tell anyone, I promise. " She squeezed his hand tighter.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It lasted for about 1 minute. He looked at the parking lot and saw Sara's car leaving. He smiled.

" Catherine I'm so sorry, Its just your so beautiful. "

" Nick...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. The Fight!

_" I have a twin sister, you know ? " Catherine told Nick._

_" How could this world get any more lucky? " He smiled_

_Catherine felt his hand make a tight embrace with hers. He looked at her and said ,_

_" You know that thing I told you about the babysitter... "_

_" Nick I won't tell anyone, I promise. " She squeezed his hand tighter._

_He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It lasted for about 1 minute. He looked at the parking lot and saw Sara's car leaving. He smiled._

_" Catherine I'm so sorry, Its just your so beautiful. "_

_" Nick..."_

" Catherine, please hear me out? "

" Nick I love Gil. "

" If it doesn't work out with you two, will you give us a chance? " Nick asked.

" I promise I will. "

----- **At The Lab The Next Morning** -----------

" Knock, Knock? " Catherine addressed as she entered Gil's office.

" How could you? "

" What? " catherine asked clueless.

" You are two- timing me thats what! " Gil screamed. The whole lab was listening to their fight especially Nick and Sara.

" No, Your two- timing me you moron! "

" With who?! "

" **_SARA_**! "

" Your two- timing me with **_NICK_**! "

" _**I AM NOT**_! "

" You kissed Nick yesterday! "

" He kissed me and I told him I loved you, you ASS! " Catherine threw a case file at him and ran out of his office. Everyone watched Catherine run out of the building.

" Go with her. Make it official. " Sara told Nick. He smiled and nodded .

Sara stopped Gil from chasing her.

" She needs to be alone. " Gil let a tear fall.

" How could I not believe in her! I am an ass! " Gil told Sara as they walked back to his office, " I need to think. " He put a hand on Sara's shoulder to stop her from going in his office, " Alone. "

Sara's face said it all- Shock.

------- **Nick And Catherine** ------

" Catherine, Catherine! " Nick screamed after her.

Catherine turned around and said, " I will give us a chance. "

" Really? "

" Yeah, Its over between me and Gil. " She sniffled because she was crying.

" I've always loved you Cath! And I told you that before Gil Grissom! "

" I know "

" May I kiss you? "

She laughed, " Do you always have to be polite? " She said as he leaned in to kiss her.

" Only to you. "

Their lips touch and she snakes her arms around his neck . His hands were going up and down her back, then it landed on her ass. She moaned into his mouth. They broke apart for air.

" **Wow**. " Catherine said panting.

" Yeah " He smiled as did she.

" Lindsey is at a sleepover. Do you want to sleep over my house? "

" You know it. "

------ **Grissom** --------

He was at his desk thinking about what just happen. He came to a decision , He was going to apoligize,

He got in the car and drove over to her house. He rang the doorbell. He got a surprise. Nick opened the door. It was too late to apoligize,  
----------------------------------

**I'm holding on your rope,**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

**And I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall**

**Take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**But it's nothin new - yeah yeah**

**I loved you with a fire red-**

**Now it's turning blue, and you say...**

**"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid...**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**

**I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground.**  
---------------------  
Timbaland - Apologize

chapter 5 coming

- BulletStrong

: D


	5. What The?

_He was at his desk thinking about what just happen. He came to a decision , He was going to apoligize,_

_He got in the car and drove over to her house. He rang the doorbell. He got a surprise. Nick opened the door. It was too late to apoligize,  
_-------------------------

" What the hell are you doing here!? " Gil was pissed, here was Nick without a shirt in Catherine's house right after they broke up.

" Hey Grissom, you didn't believe her. " Nick said with a chuckle.

" You **_ASS_**! " Grissom threw his fist and hit Nick right on the nose. Nick fell on the ground and was holding his nose.

" Gil What Did you do?! " Catherine screamed and ran to sit by Nick but Grissom grabbed her hand.

" How could you bounce back like that?! " He Asked.

" Grissom you should be with your girlfriend! "

" You mean YOU! "

" No we're over! "

" Help me. " Nick said still laying on the floor.

" shut up Nick! " Grissom yelled at him.

" Dont yell at him! " Catherine yelled at Gil.

" NO ! I loved you first! " Gil screamed

" Actually I dated Nick first and He loved me first! " Nick got up.

" What Now? " Nick smiled.

Grissom was shocked. All he could do was leave.

**He hated Sara and Nick!**


	6. She Still Love's Me

The whole lab had been acting weird all of a sudden, and it scared Grissom. He entered his office and closed the door ,relieved to get all the eyes off of him. He sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. He walked around the desk, sat down and then saw a letter that had the words ' I Still Love You ' on the front. He opened the letter and read it, 

_"Dear Grissom,_

_ For a CSI I'm pretty stupid. I still love you, and I made a huge mistake. I know you probably moved on and you think I moved on but I didn't. I got a job offer in Italy and I'm going to take it because it hurts too much to see you everyday and not be able to kiss you. I just wanted you too know that I love you to the depths of the ocean and the heights of the sky. I love you Gil Grissom. _

_ Love, Catherine."_

**'She still wants me. SHE STILL LOVE'S ME.'** He smiles.

" She's leaving today." Grissom raised his head to see Greg.

"What?!"

" Her plane leaves in like," Greg picked up his arm and looked at his watch, " 35 minutes."

" The airport is one hour away! I'll never make it! "

" Use a police car and use the sirens." Greg threw him keys to a police car and said smiling, " See I do love... Well, Love."

Grissom jumped out of his chair and patted Greg on the shoulder, "Thanks Greg."

"Just go get her." Greg said pushing Grissom out of his office.

Grissom ran to the police car that Greg gave him the keys to. He had the sirens and was doing way over the speed limit. He left the car in front of the airport cause he knew they wouldn't give him a ticket if it was a police car.

'Gate A-4.' He thought looking at the screen that gave all the flights and times. He ran the quickest he could but the plane already boarded. He felt like crying, no screaming, no Both.

" Grissom?"

" OH MY GOD!" Grissom screamed at who he saw. It was...

------------------------------------------  
Next chapter coming. : )

-BulletStrong

: D


	7. We Still Believe After All This

thank you all for the reviews! Love Y'all

-------------------------------------  
_'Gate A-4.' He thought looking at the screen that gave all the flights and times. He ran the quickest he could but the plane already boarded. He felt like crying, no screaming, no Both._

_"Grissom?"_

_"OH MY GOD!" Grissom screams at who he saw. It was_... Sara.

"Grissom, listen to me!" Sara screams at him and her voice echoes the empty airport gate.

"Why should I? You broke us up."

"Because I realized that what I did was wrong." Sara looks at her feet.

"You think."

"Yes and thats why..." She turns and points back to the gate entrance.

"She stopped me from going." There stood Catherine ,right where Sara was pointing. Grissom was the happiest man alive at this moment. He could have jumped up and down, even reach the sky. He ran and she dropped her things and met him halfway.

"I love you so much. I'm such a idiot for letting you go." He said starting to tear up.

"No, I started seeing Nick when I still wasn't over you. I love you." She said rubbing his back. They pulled apart and kissed very passionate on the lips.

"Get a room." Sara said while walking away to tell Nick that he lost his girl again.

"Let's go to my place?" Catherine said with a hint of mischief and lust.

"Yes, Miss. Behave." He said in a joking manner.

The walk to the entrance only to find it raining.

"Great." Catherine said in a sarcatic voice.

"On the count of three." He looked at her, " _1_."

"_2_." Catherine said

"**_3_**!" Catherine threw the bouquet of flowers over her shoulder and Sara caught it. Sara was all smiles now, and she gave them the thumbs up. Grissom took hold of his wife's hand and smiled at her, "Finally, it seems like yesterday we were running out of the airport to my car in the pouring rain." Catherine smiled at this comment remmembering it like it was in fact yesterday.

" Looks like Nicky's having fun." Catherine pointed at Nick talking to Catherine's identical twin.

"Looks like I got what i wanted and so did he."

" So did Sara." Catherine said looking at Sara talking to Hank, "Isn't it great that he apoligized to her?"

"Sure glad i did." Grissom commented on their way to the carrige that took them to the hotel to get changed to go on their honeymoon. Everyone clapped as the carrige left .

It seemed that everyone got what they wanted!

**_FIN _**

**------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading. Love you all!**

**-BulletStrong**

**: D**


End file.
